1. Field of the Utility Model
The present utility model relates to a scoreboard, and more particularly to a scoreboard assembly having a detachable stand that is convenient for use and carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A scoreboard is a board for displaying the score to the public during a game. With reference to FIG. 12, a conventional scoreboard comprises a base 90 being triangular in cross section and including a top and multiple rings 91. The rings 91 are mounted on the top of the triangular base 90 for holding numeral cards 70. When a point is made during a game, a scorekeeper will turn the numeral cards 70 to the appropriate digits so as to display the score. However, the triangular base 90 is relatively bulky so that it is inconvenient to carry and store. Besides, the numeral cards 70 are unchangeable, which results in that the conventional scoreboard can only be used in a specific kind of game.
Another conventional scoreboard disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M251631 comprises a folding board and a ring set. The folding board may be folded into a triangular shape or a rectangular shape. The ring set is mounted on the folding board and includes multiple rings. The rings can be opened for allowing numeral cards to be placed thereon and then the ring can be closed for holding the numeral cards. When the scoreboard is in use, the folding board is folded into the triangular shape. When the scoreboard is not in use, the folding board is reversely folded into the rectangular shape, and thus the space taken up by the folding board can be reduced so as to facilitate carrying and storage of the scoreboard. Besides, the numeral cards are changeable so that the scoreboard can be used in different kinds of games.
However, both the above scoreboards are placed on the ground or a table when in use. The scoreboard placed on the ground does not allow players and spectators to watch the score displayed on the scoreboard easily because the position of the scoreboard is too low. The scoreboard placed on the table is elevated so as to allow players and spectators to watch the score easily, but the table is relatively heavy and is not easily moved from place to place.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present utility model provides a scoreboard assembly having a detachable stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.